


Text Messages

by Apollo Veilleuse (ApolloGeek27)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Chatting & Messaging, Gen, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24923974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApolloGeek27/pseuds/Apollo%20Veilleuse
Summary: An exchange of texts between two friends.
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character





	Text Messages

_ [Text messages exchanged between user  _ **PB &J** _ and user  _ **Anti-Vienna** _ at  _ Wednesday, March 25, 2020 _ through  _ iMessage _ ] _

**PB &J:**

Check it out

[ https://edenwolfie ](https://edenwolfie%20%20.tumblr.com/post%20%20/613621647951511552)

[ .tumblr.com/post ](https://edenwolfie%20%20.tumblr.com/post%20%20/613621647951511552)

[ /613621647951511552 ](https://edenwolfie%20%20.tumblr.com/post%20%20/613621647951511552)

_ [Post from  _ **danidery-art** _ : _

_ Animation video of  _ Wallace __

_ from  _ ‘Wallace and Gromit’ _ speaking  _

_ to an off-screen character. _

Dialogue _ : _

_ “Let me ask you a question. _

_ (and be honest) _

_. . .  _

_ Do I make you horny, baby?” _

Wallace  _ wiggles his forehead  _

_ from left to right as he speaks. _

_ Underneath the video  _

_ is text from  _ **danidery-art** _ : _

_ “This is truly the height  _

_ of my animation career.”] _

**Anti-Vienna:**

Omg my childhood

**Anti-Vienna:**

Noooooooo

_ [User  _ **PB &J** _ snorts to herself as she gazes at the message] _

**Anti-Vienna:**

Why would you do this to me!?

**Anti-Vienna:**

I can never see Wallace the 

same way again

**Anti-Vienna:**

My childhood is forever

ruined

_ [User  _ **Anti-Vienna** _ plants her face on her pillow, one eye peeking out to watch for the incoming text message in curiosity] _

**PB &J:**

It could be worse

**PB &J:**

At least it wasn’t 

The Nightmare Before Christmas

**Anti-Vienna:**

I swear to God

**Anti-Vienna:**

If you ruin that for me

**Anti-Vienna:**

I will literally kill you

for reals

_ [ _ _ User  _ **PB &J** _ raises one of her eyebrows] _

**PB &J:**

Touchy

**PB &J:**

I’m pretty sure I remember

this one post from tumblr

that had something about

Jack actually being 

gay for Slenderman

**PB &J:**

Or something like that 

**Anti-Vienna:**

Don’t

**Anti-Vienna:**

If you value our friendship 

and my sanity, don’t

_ [User  _ **Anti-Vienna** _ smiles at the text messages at the light teasing happening] _

**PB &J:**

My friend,

do you think me so cruel?

**PB &J:**

I could never

_ [Angel Face Emoji] _

**Anti-Vienna:**

Like I trust you

_ [Someone calls user  _ **PB &J** _ for dinner] _

**PB &J:**

Got to go have dinner,

talk to you later

_[User_ **PB &J** _exits_ iMessage _. User_ **Anti-Vienna** _exits_ iMessage _]_


End file.
